A Pokemon Christmas song fic
by Z-King
Summary: Say what do you get when you cross three legendary birds and the Snow Miser and Heat Miser song? Well find out in this song fanfic. Oh and Merry Christmas!


_Author's Notes, to celebrate the holiday season here is a little song fic, (Man I have not done a song fic in a long time.)_

Today is Christmas eve, just one more day until the big Christmas day, and everyone across the world of Pokemon has his or her own way of celebrating it, even in the heart of the Orange Islands.

And on the Lightning Island, home of Zapdos, one of the three legendary bird Pokemon, he and his fellow electric type Pokemon are happily busy decorating their Christmas tree.

Zapdos watched happily as two Magnemites lifted up a Pichu to put the star on top finishing their long work.

Zapdos smiled, this was his favorite time of year…..Of course there is one thing he could live without.

 **BOOM!**

 **CRASH!**

 **BLAST!**

This island shook and all the big electric Pokemon hid behind Zapdos while the smaller one hid under the tree.

Zapdos sighed, every year it is the same, his fellow legendaries Articuno and Moltres all ways have a fight.

Now it is nothing to serious the two don't leave their island, no they just throw some fire and ice at each other.

The reason for this, well not even Zapdos knows but that is what happens every year.

And the worst part is…..They sing.

On the Island of Ice Articuno stands proudly as his fellow Ice types prepare more giant Ice balls to throw at Fire Island.

Articuno then spread his wings and started to sing.

Articuno: **I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow.**

He sings as Abomasnows and Mamoswines pushed some giant snow balls on a catapult.

Articuno: **I'm Mister Ice sickle, I'm Mister ten bellow.**

Then an Aurorus and a Jinx added the finishing touch to the snow ball making it extra frozen.

Articuno: **My name is Articuno what ever I touch turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much.**

Then with the motion of his left wing the catapult fired the giant snow balls straight to Fire Island.

The Giant Snow balls soar through the air towards the island but when they got their that started to melt causing a big slash on the island.

Be it ice or water is can still tick of a fire type and that is what it did to the Pokemon that got splashed Moltres.

And if you would forgive the pun, he was quite steamed. (Sorry)

Moltres let out a roar signaling his fellow fire types to prepare their attack as he sanged.

Moltres: **I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun.**

While he was singing a Camerupt brought out some boulders and a Magcargo started to make them into lava rocks.

Moltres: **I'm Mister heat blister, I'm Mister hundred and one.**

Then two Blaziken kicked the ball made of the lava rocks only to be caught by two Infernapes and placed on their fire-proof catapult.

Moltres: **My name is Moltres what ever I touch starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much.**

Moltres was about to give the order to fire when a huge snow ball landed on his head.

Articuno laughed as some of his fellow Ice types sing.

Three Vanillish: **He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow.**

Three Cubchoo: **He's Mister Ice sickle, he's Mister ten bellow.**

Articuno: **My name is Articuno what ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch.**

All ice types: **He's too much.**

Then Articuno started to fly around his island.

Articuno: **I never wanna know a day that's over 40 degrees. I rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let freeze!**

As he was singing some snow an dice got onto Lightning Island nearly covering Zapdos.

Then when Articuno landed nicely on the ground a fire ball flew across his head, setting the feathers on his head on fire.

Thankful a Cloyster used water gun to put it out. Atricuno growled as he looked to Fire Island seeing Moltres laughing while his fellow fire types singing.

Three Charmeleons: **He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun.**

Three Magby: **He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister hundred and one.**

Moltres: **My name is Moltres what ever I touch, Starts to melt in my clutch.**

All fire types: **He's too much.**

Then like Articuno, Moltres took to the sky.

Moltres: **I never wanna know a day that's under 60 degrees. I rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!**

Then an ice beam came right towards him, but Moltres moved quickly away from the attack and noticed Articuno flying right in front of him.

Soon both of them firing beams at each other, be it fire or ice.

And the two birds respected Island kept firing at each other.

While Zapdos grumbled at the many fire balls and frozen snow balls landing very roughly on his island.

Every year this kept going on but every year Zapdos does not get involved, for the sake of the holidays.

Then Zapdos was completely covered in a mass of snow and then a fire ball landed on him, melting the snow but also setting some of his feathers on fire.

…Ok now he is mad.

All the Ice Pokemon: **He's Mister White Christmas.**

All the Fire Pokemon: **He's Mister Sun.**

All the Ice Pokemon: **He's Mister Ice sickle.**

All the Fire Pokemon: **He's Mister hundred and one.**

Singed all the two types as Articuno and Moltres flew on top of their own island.

Watching the other, waiting for their next move.

Both: **My name is Articuno/Moltres what ever I touch, Turns to snow/ Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much!**

Then Zapdos flew between the two.

Zapdos: **Too much!**

Then Zapdos electrocuted the two as they crashed landed on their own island and landing on their fellow Pokemon.

Articuno and Moltres both in a dazed said. "Too much."

Satisfied Zapdos went back to his Island to enjoy his and his fellow electric type's Christmas.

Then a Pikachu on top of the tree said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

The end.

 _Author's note, hope you all like this little story. Now I bet all of you are wondering what is taking so long with Godzilla X Titan 3 well let me tell you, for me well this month I had a personal family problem and second Lord Primeval's computer is being a bit strange, he can still use it but he can not go online so he can't proof read my chapters._

 _But don't worry we will figure something out, and from Z-king and Lord Primeval we wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
